Forever Summer
by Golden-Skies-Of-Tulsa
Summary: Eleanor Matthews has never been someone that is unforgettable. She blends in with the crowd and has friends that put her in the shadow not that she's complaining. She's content with her life, but she's ready for a change now. It's the summer of her sixteenth birthday and Eleanor knows that this is the time she's going to remember for the rest of her e's just not sure why yet
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here the new chapter for this old story. I hope you like chapter 2 should be up later! (HOPEFULLY)

* * *

I smile and tuck a piece of my loose hair back into my braid. Two-Bit is gabbing to us gilrs about the party that the Curtis brother's threw last night after graduation. He's got this devilish gleam in his eyes that let me know that most of the things he's telling us are probably an exaggeration, but I continue to let him talk because I know he likes the attention.

"Yeup, the party last night makes this little get together a big ol'snore," he says before playfully jabbing me in the ribs. "You know when I was sixteen we all would have been rip roaring drunk already."

"Oh Lord," I say but my friends burst into a fit of giggles. "Why don't you go back to Curtis house than since their so much more fun?"

"And miss my baby sister's sweet sixteen?" Two-Bit asks and I roll my eyes again. "Besides I'm sure things will pick up once Mama goes to bed. Which one of you gals snuck beer in your purse."

My friends start giggling again, but my best friend Mindy just rolls her eyes. She looks at me and makes a face that causes me to smirk. We have our looks to each other down because most of the time we're thinking the same thing. Tonight it's when is Two-Bit going to leave us alone?

"I bet it was Mindy who snuck the beer in. You know what they say about Preacher's daughters," Two-Bit then breaks into a cackle and Mindy rolls her eyes dramatically.

She's been my very best friend since elementary school and has grown up with Two-Bit teaser her non-stop. She was his unofficial little sister and he probably loves her just the same as he loves me. He would go from teasing her to protecting her in a matter of seconds, because that's just how Two-Bit is with the people that he considered being family. Mindy's been around for most of our lives which made her more a part of our family then our actual blood relatives.

"I'm just the _real_ life of the party," her voice is heavily sarcastic and my brother grins.

"Don't I know it," he grins before reaching over and tousling her hair the same way he would mine.

Mindy is real quiet, but when she's comfortable with people she can be a real character. She's smaller than me, barely standing around five foot and has long brown hair that curls at the ends. Her eyes are the same color as coffee and she has a real sweet delicate voice. Her cheekbones are by far her most striking feature because of how prominent they are. She could be a movie star or even a model is she wasn't so modest. As the preacher's daughter her morals are higher than most, but that doesn't mean she can't have a good time. She would just rather fun be natural, like going to the lake to actual swim instead of booze up or going to the movies to actual see what's playing instead of making a scene to get a rise out of people. She's middle class and has Soc friends as well, but she still gets along well with our kind here.

"Well how come you didn't go to the Curtis party Eleanor?" Polly asks. She's always trying to get the best of everyone because she thinks she's so much better.

She's like the ring leader of our little group of friends and is real tough. Her older brother is the second in command for the Tiber Street Tigers. Two-Bit can't stand her and always tells me to stop hanging around her, but I like Polly for the soul reason that she always knows how to have a good time. Which too be honest I'm not a big drinker, but I feel like it's important to have the high school experience every so often and I could only get that with Polly.

Polly is your typical Greaser girl. She talks loud, swears too much, and cakes on her makeup. She stands about the same height as me and has curly blond ringlets that won't grow past her shoulders. Her eyes are a muddy green which really compliments the creamy tone of her skin. Her voice is also seductive, with a deep raspy tone and limps are long making her seem incredibly skinny. Truthfully, she would be the prettiest in my group of friends if she wasn't so damn mean and petty. It worked for some girls, but not for her.

"Why would I go to a Curtis party?" I ask and she shrugs her shoulders.

"I just thought y'all were friends, considering you grew up together." Polly licks her lips and then smiles at me and I have half a mind to jump across the table and strangle her, but I don't.

"No they're my brother's friends. They don't have anything to do with me," I say evenly and Two-Bit rolls his eyes.

"I was there," Angela Shepard who tagged along with Polly says and I glance at Mindy.

Mindy gives me the look of 'Why the hell is she here anyways' and I shrug my shoulders, tipping my chair back on the two back legs.

"Were you now?" Emily says with false excitement. She closed my group of friends and I was sure glad to have her.

She's a rather tall red-head with eyes the color of a cloudless sky. She's smart and witty and best of all could not stand Angela Shepard for the life of her. Like me, she could deal with Polly because to be honest we were about the realest that girl is ever going to get so Polly had to be nice to us sometimes which gave us some perks in that friendship. Emily has olive colored skin and even though she's a greaser girl she sure did her best not to look the part. Her face is always clean and her clothes were better looking than any of ours. Although she has an attitude, she's also really nice and caring. She just doesn't like when people tried to make her close friends looks bad and Angela Shepard is the queen of that.

"Oh yeah I went with my boyfriend Bryan. They graduated together you know," Angela says and Two-Bit gets up from the table. This was enough girls talk for him.

"Can you ask Mama when she's going to bring out the cake?" I whisper to him and he nods.

"Sure thing," Two-Bit says before he disappears into the kitchen. I sure wish I could leave with him.

"Oh you and Bryan are together? It isn't like you haven't told us this about twenty times in the last hour or anything," Emily snaps and Angela's black eyes glare at her across the table.

"Well I'm just happy. It isn't like any of you have a boyfriend or any boys to talk about at all," Angela's voice is full of false sweetness. It's enough to make me gag and for Mindy to stifle a giggle next to me.

"Why are you even here?" Emily says under her breath as Angela continues her own account of what happened during the Curtis' graduation party.

I feel like I may die boredom because Angela is no Two-Bit when she tells stories, but thankfully we're saved when the lights are turned off and my mama brings out the cake she made for my birthday. She sets in down in front of me and then kisses the top of my head sweetly.

"My girl," she whispers to me affectionately. She then turns to Two-Bit and points an angry finger, "Now I mean it Two-Bit, you smash this cake into your sister's face this year and there's going to be some hell to pay."

"Mama, you really think I would ruin my baby sister's sixteenth birthday like that?" He asks and the table nods in harmonious agreement. Two-Bit just cracks a grin and response and says, "Well yeah I guess I would."

Two-Bit leads us in a humorous round of happy birthday but I'm barely listening to what my guests are singing. My birthday always kicks off the summer and right now I'm determined to have the best summer I could ever imagine. I want a summer that a teenage girl dreams about. When the song comes to a close I take a deep breath and close my eyes repeating my wish in my head over and over again.

_Please oh, please just give me a summer that I'll remember._

I open my eyes and blow all sixteen candles out, knowing that the only person around to make my wish true would be me and I wasn't about to let myself down.

My brother switches the lights back on and I watch my Mama cut the cake she worked so hard to bake me. I take a deep breath and look at Mindy who's smiling at me. She always looks real happy to be around me and I'm glad that she's here to celebrate another birthday of mine, because truth be told we're starting to grow apart. Having different types of friends can do that to a relationship.

"What did you wish for?" Two-Bit asks and I shake my head at him.

"For you to get a job, move out, and shave those caterpillars off the side of your face," I tell him and my brother smirks.

"Well now that you told me it won't come true," he says causing me to cock my eyebrow up in a very Two-Bit fashion and he laughs. "Kid you're getting to become more and more like me every day."

"Oh lord, don't say that to me again," I make a face he shakes his head at me.

"Why don't you want to be like your older brother?" He asks and I shake my head no.

"If it means I'm twenty-three and still living in mama's house than no sir," my voice is full of good fun and Two-Bit laughs, but locks his jaw like he's real annoyed.

"Kid if I moved out of her you'd miss way too much," he says and I roll my eyes. It's true I would miss my brother way too much, but I would never tell him that.

After the cake is eaten people begin to file out of the house like I expected them to. My friends tell me that they'll see me tomorrow and I'm glad that this doesn't include Angela Shepard. Mindy hugs me tightly before she leaves and whispers in my ear, "I left your gift under your bed."

"I said no gifts," I pull away from the hug and Mindy just shrugs her shoulders.

"It's your birthday," she tells me with a smile and I hug her again.

"Thanks," I tell her and she winks at me before walking down to her daddy's car that's parked in the driveway.

"Happy Birthday Eleanor!" He calls from the window and I wave to him.

"Thanks Mr. Robert's!" I yell back before heading back inside the house.

Two-Bit is putting on his leather jacket and I stare at him for a brief moment. "Where you going?" I ask and Two-Bit just looks at me, a small smile on his face.

"Me and Steve are heading to out to Buck Merril's. Want to come?" He asks but I know he's kidding.

"Sure, let me go get the bottle of gin that's tucked away in my closet." I kid and he laughs, tousling my hair.

"You ain't much of a baby anymore," he says as he looks down at me. I shrug my shoulders because I don't feel any different than I had yesterday when I was fifteen.

"Sure I am," I say and Two-Bit just smirks. The truth was I could kind of understand where he was coming from. In the past few months I've finally started to fill out, becoming curvier like a woman. My dirty blonde hair has grown out to reach the middle of my back and I've even taught myself to apply just the right amount of eyeliner to make my blue eyes the main feature on my face. So I could understand what Two-Bit meant. I look older and he isn't used to that yet.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he tells me and I punch him affectionately in the shoulder.

"Be safe," a constant reminder I've told him over the years.

"Always am," he says and I close the front door carefully behind him.

I lock myself away in my room since Mama had already gone to bed. She has a long day of work tomorrow and even though both Two-Bit and I think she overworks herself there's nothing she can really do. She's a single mom and has to work to not only put food on the table but make sure she raised Two-Bit and I well enough to stay out of any dangerous trouble. Even though her relatives don't think so, I think Mama has done a damn fine job raising the two of us by herself.

The gift from Mindy is right under my bed like she said it would be and I smile at the perfectly wrapped gift. In her loopy handwriting she wrote to my best friend with love. I carefully open the paper not wanting to do too much damage to it since it's so pretty. Inside is the Beatles record and I laugh, glad that she had hidden it from the others because they would have given us so much shit for liking them. I flip the record between my fingers before placing it gently on the desk underneath my window. It's still incredibly hot and I make the decision that tonight would be the perfect time to make my first visit to the vacant lot.

Every summer when the weather's just right at night I sneak off to the vacant lot and sit underneath the stars. It's just a way for me to escape and think about everything that I need to do or should be doing. The lot had originally been Johnny's place and out of all of my brother's friends he had been my favorite.

He found me out there one time when I had decided to run away and live in the old abandoned car in the lot. I had been crying because I was cold and didn't want to go home just yet. I was trying to prove a point to myself that I didn't need my brother or mama to take care of me, but deep down inside little 'ol me knew I needed them more than I cared to admit. Johnny had heard me crying and stood up from the spot where he had been watching the stars and joined me on top of the that old rusty car.

"Why are you out here El?" He asked and I just sniffled in response, "Come on you can tell me."

"I'm running away," I said once I was sure I could say it without my voice quivering.

Johnny gave the look over like my mama did whenever I left the house to make sure I was wearing the appropriate clothes. "You're gonna runaway in slippers?" He pointed and I turned away from him huffy. I wasn't too smart of a kid.

"Why is this any of your business Johnny Cade?" I snapped and he chuckled, lighting up a cigarette and taking a slow drag.

"Because Two-Bit would skin me if he knew I had saw you and didn't make you go straight home," Johnny answered and I rolled my eyes.

"Two-Bit doesn't care about me," I was being stubborn but Johnny was being patient with me. If it had been someone like Dallas or Steve who found me they would have just picked me up and brought me back home even if I had screamed the entire time there.

"That's just a ton of bologna," he said being careful not to swear at me. "Two-Bit loves you more than anything on this earth and I can't believe you would even think that."

"Look El," Johnny said as he took off his jacket to give to me since I had been shaking like crazy, "everyone thinks there home life is unsatisfying but let me tell you that everyone loves you more than you could possibly think."

"They don't show it all the time," I whispered and Johnny just shrugged.

"Everyone has off days, but I know that Two-Bit would lose his mind if anything ever happened to you, believe me." Johnny whispered back before nudging me with his shoulder. "Let me take you home."

When I don't get up to follow him Johnny sighed and said, "Whenever you feel like youre being suffocated, come out to the vacant lot. It's a good place to take a break and just sort everything out. You can keep me company, but come one you're not dressed to be out here tonight."

That was the last time I ever Johnny Cade because just a few weeks after him and Ponyboy got into a lot of trouble and he died a just a week or two later. I cried at his funeral, not only because it scared me something awful seeing my brother and his tough friends cry but also because I would miss how sweet Johnny Cade had been to me.

I crawl up onto the old abandoned car and lay down on the hood. The sky is cloudless and I can see almost every star in the night sky. I love it here. I felt safe here. As I got older I finally understood why Johnny liked it here so much, because even it if was just for a few minutes the wide night sky makes you feel free.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

My porch is the closest to the vacant lot and from our spot we can hear the boys hollering over their football game. I smile, shaking my head remembering how badly I used to want to play with them when I was younger. The one time I finally got play was when Two-Bit wasn't around. I caught the ball and Steve tackled me to the ground, breaking two of my fingers in the process. He carried me home to Mama and kept apologizing for two weeks afterwards.

The thing about my brother's friends is that while I was never invited into their little gang I was still a part of their little family because of whose little sister I was. When Two-Bit or Mama couldn't take me someplace or pick me up one of them always would. Even Dallas Winston would walk me home from my after school dance classes if he was headed that way anyways. The gang was just like this weird family and I knew that even though I wasn't close to any of them all I had to do was cry and if I couldn't find my brother they would take care of whatever or whoever was bothering me.

I sip on my lemonade and remember the time Dallas had picked me up from dance class. It was sure a sight to see then. He didn't talk to me the entire time, but I remember feeling safe with him. Dallas was a hood, but he watched his mouth around girls especially around me. I'm not saying he cared the least bit, but I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to me as long as I was under his watch.

"Incoming Curtis," Emily says and we all look up quickly. Sodapop Curtis is hobbling down the street to my house and I smile somewhat.

Sodapop had spent almost two years in Vietnam before he was injured. He was way too close to a blast from a landmine and while it thankfully didn't kill him, the blast burned him and threw him a few feet. He now walks with a cane and his left arm is in a sling. There are burns that cover that trail up his left arm to his face and he has an eye patch. My brother says that he doesn't even act like his old self anymore. He's meaner and things trigger these weird panic attacks. Two-Bit says it's terrifying what the war did to Sodapop and the idea sent my stomach into knots.

"Hey ladies," he says once he reaches the bottom of my porch and I smile at him.

"Hi Soda," I say to him. He's struggling to make his way up the porch but I don't make any motion to help him. Two-bit told me that Soda hates that people don't think he can do anything for himself anymore. So I leave him alone and I can tell by the smile on his face that he's happy I did.

"What you brings you around Sodapop?" Mindy asks and he sits down on the porch swing next to me.

"I got bored watching the boy's play football without me and Two-Bit told me that there's some fresh squeezed lemonade here so I thought I'd come check it out," he explains and I stand up to get him a glass from inside.

"You want some of Mama's chocolate cake? We got some leftover from last night," I say knowing how much those Curtis boy's love chocolate cake.

"Do you even have to ask Little-Bit?" He cracks a grin and I smile at him.

"That is a god awful nickname," I say over my shoulder and Sodapop chuckles.

I can hear the girls talking to Soda and I'm glad that he's socializing with us instead of going home to be by himself. I make sure to cut Soda an extra-large piece of cake because no one is going to eat it and I don't want it to go to waste. I balance the glass of lemonade on the plate and bring it back out to him and he smiles.

"Thank you ma'am," he says and I wink taking a piece of cake off of his cake and popping it into my mouth. "So what you hens gabbing about?"

"Don't call us hens," I tell him.

"We're talking about the party at Mark and Bryan's house," Polly says and Soda nods his head.

"Yeah I think I heard Pony talking about it," Soda says and Polly's eyes light up. She had the biggest crush on him and I already knew that we were really going to this party now.

"Don't those parties get kind of rough?" Mindy asks and Polly rolls her eyes. "I heard some kid ended up in the hospital because of one of those Tigers."

"The Tiber Street Tigers don't come to parties on this side of town," Soda explains and Polly rolls her eyes.

"Sure they do Sodapop. You just have to look for them," Polly is ridiculously prideful of her brother's gang which is why I'm still so surprised that she's buddy buddy with Angela Shepard. Last time I checked the Shepard gang and the Tigers were on the outs.

"I don't think I'll be going to any party that gang members attend," Mindy says and Polly sneers at her.

"Oh like the bunch of Socs you hang around is any better," Polly snaps and Mindy throws her nose in the air. This is something she picked up from her new friends and I'm not exactly sure how I feel about it.

"Actually they kind of are," Mindy counters before standing up. "Go to the party if you want El, but you wouldn't catch me dead there."

"Oh like we would want you there anyways," Polly says as she pulls her lip up in a dangerous smirk.

"I really wasn't talking to you," Mindy says over her shoulder before looking back at me and both of us make a face at each other. "Besides I got church in the morning."

Polly rolls her eyes and goes back to flipping through the magazine in her lap.

"Are you going to come tomorrow morning Soda?" Mindy asks and he looks a little caught off guard. "Dawn called me and told that you were thinking about stopping by."

"Yeah she seems to think it will be good for me," Soda licks his lips and looks down at his messed up foot.

Dawn is Soda's girlfriend. They got to together about a year after Sandy left him. I know the two of them had been friends for a while before that and had been sweet on each other, but I never thought a Soc-y girl like Dawn would actually go out with Soda. She really loves him though. She cried when he went off to Vietnam and then went off to school in Philadelphia before he could come home. I don't think they've seen each other since he's been home since he can't really take a bus to Philadelphia and she can't really leave school. It's nice to know the two of them are still together though; she's real good to him.

"Just come by tomorrow morning. If you don't like it you don't have to come back," Mindy says and Soda nods his head.

"Yeah, I'll think about it," he tells her and then Mindy leaves the topic alone. She never forces church on anyone, just says it might be a good idea and then leaves it alone.

"I didn't know you and Dawn were friends," Soda says and Mindy smiles.

"She was my camp counselor at church camp one year. Her mom's also real active with the fundraisers we hold." Mindy explains and at the mention of Dawn's mama Soda's eyes darken a bit. Two-Bit had once told me that both Soda and Dawn don't like her mama at all. She's a real Bitch, Two-Bit had said. "We only talk once in a while, but she's just worried about you. Wants to get you out of the house for something uplifting."

"Sounds like Dawn," Soda says with a small warm smile and I picture how the two of them were before he went off to Vietnam.

There's a lot of hollering coming from down the street and we look to find the rest of my brother's friends coming home. "Bet they're coming to finish off the lemonade," I say and Emily ad Polly stand up.

"Which means it's our cue to go," Emily says because while they liked the attention from the boys, they didn't like how all of them would tease them at the same time when they were together. "We'll meet you at Polly's tonight?"

"Yeah," I say and Mindy stretches her legs out on the porch. She's used to the boy's teasing like I am.

Two-Bit is by far the loudest and I roll my eyes when I see him pull Mark into a headlock. Mark and Bryan started hanging around them after Ponyboy befriended them. They weren't really part of the gang I guess, but the other boys seem to like them just fine.

"Looks like Ol' Soda beat us here," Steve calls and Soda laughs. "Enjoying the girl talk?"

"Sure thing, I'm learning all kinds of secrets," he calls back before nudging me in the ribs. The truth is that we could have been sharing secrets and Soda would have locked all of them away. He would never tell a soul. That's the greatest thing about him.

"I bet you are. Mindy and Eleanor are just full of them," Two-Bit chimes in before heading inside to get everyone a glass.

The boys are all sweaty and gross. Mindy scoots a little ways from Steve and I stifle a laugh. She has a rather big crush on Steve, always has and she doesn't like to be near him in case he says something to her and she blushes.

"How was graduation Ponyboy?" Mindy asks trying to seem normal as possible but I can tell she's dying inside.

"Oh it was real fun," he says to her before glancing at me. Pony's always been shy and he also seems to get cuter each time I see him. Which surprisingly isn't very often. He's always busy with school, work, and I guess friends now since he's Mr. Popularity.

"You missed a real party afterwards," Mark says and he punches Pony in the arm. "Surprised you weren't there." He says to me and I try not to blush at the fact that his golden eyes are looking straight into mine.

"I wasn't invited," I say and Darry grunts.

"Eleanor you know you're always welcome in our house," he reminds me and I nod my head. He pats the porch railing and looks around before saying, "I better get going. Lydia will kill me if we're late for this appointment."

"What appointment is Superman going to?" Steve asks Soda.

Soda cracks a grin and says, "They got a flower appointment for the wedding."

"Well shoot, Darry can afford that?" Two-Bit says as he places the pitcher of lemonade on the table out here and hands out glasses to the boys.

"Her parents are paying for most of it. It's driving Darry nuts." Pony explains.

Mindy and I stare at each other, trying to find an appropriate time to head back inside the house. The boys are probably going to start talking about something gross soon and we wanted to get out of here before we were stuck hearing about someone's sex life.

"What are you two planning?" Two-Bit asks, he always notices the looks Mindy and I give each other.

"Nothing, we're going to go inside," I explain and Mindy jumps to her feet. Steve smirks a bit and I'm pretty sure he knows about Mindy's crush on him, but I'm glad he doesn't tease her for it.

"Eleanor," Mark says before I'm almost inside, "Bryan and I are having a party tonight and it'd be cool if you stopped by."

I look at my brother who's now frowning at the golden eyed boy. I lick my lips and say, "You might see me there," my voice is coy and he lifts his brows up before nodding his head.

"Well wait a minute," Two-Bit says before standing in front of me. He's going to pull the protective older brother card. "Who else is going to be there?"

"I'll be there Two-Bit," Ponyboy says and I let out a breath. Two-Bit will let me go as long as he knows that one of the gang will be there as well. "I'll make sure she stays out of trouble."

"I don't need a babysitter," I say, shoving Two-Bit a little and then shooting Ponyboy a look.

"Sure you do, now go inside." Two-Bit says before pushing me back in and closing the front door afterwards.

"Golly," Mindy says to me as we walk down the hall. "That was real stupid of Mark to ask you to go to the party in front of your brother.

"Yeah, but lucky for me Ponyboy's going to be there," I say sarcastically and Mindy lifts a brow at me.

"I thought you thought he was cute," Mindy asks and I just stare at her.

"And I thought you didn't have a crush on Steve anymore," I counter and she just laughs.

"Okay, but I bet tonight something happens. I can feel it." Mindy warns me and I fall against my bed.

"Good or bad?" I ask and Mindy puts on the Beatles record before collapsing into my desk chair in front of the fan. My room is the hottest in the whole house.

"I don't so just be careful," Mindy says and I lift my head to look at her.

"Didn't you hear? I have a babysitter tonight. Everything's going to be fine," I say, but to be honest I can feel the same thing Mindy does. But my feeling is more excitement than anything.

* * *

A/N: This is kind of a filler chapter, let me know if you like it. Also, all my stories are tied together so the characters that are introduced in Miles Away and Blue Moon will be mentioned in here and vice versa.


	3. Chapter 3

"You better not touch a beer, touch a boy, and you better stick close to Ponyboy," Two-Bit tells me as he pulls his old car in front of Polly's house. He honks the horn three times and my friends pile out of the house.

Polly's older brother Charlie and some of the other Tiger's are watching Two-Bit from their spot on the porch. My brother gives him a curt head nod in greeting and Charlie returns it. My brother didn't like him at all and Charlie didn't like Two-Bit either. I'm not sure what the real issue is, but the tension especially rose after Dallas kicked Charlie's ass four years ago for looking at Ruth the wrong way. Two-Bit once told me that the only thing Dallas really loves is Ruth and their kid.

"Look at the ugly mug," Two-Bit grumbles when Charlie grabs Polly's arm. He tells her a few things quite harshly and Polly rips her arm away. They argue for a few minutes and glance at Two-Bit. Boy am I glad that we never fight.

Polly runs down the porch steps once her brother's done talking and I open the door for her. She's done up real hot with makeup and tight ringlets in her blonde hair. Her pants are tight as hell and I pinch the fabric wondering how she even got into them.

"You're going to a party like that?" Polly asks as Two-Bit makes a u-turn so that we can pick up Emily now.

"I'm not trying to impress anyone," I tell her and Polly rolls her eyes.

"What about Mark?" She asks and I'm caught a little off guard.

"What about Mark?" Two-Bit and I say in unison. To be honest it's real flattering to know that Mark might think I'm cute, but I know he only made a big show of asking me to get under my brother's skin.

"Well Bryan told Angela, who told me, and I'm telling you that Mark thinks you're real cute," Polly tells me as she checks her eye liner in her compact.

"Even if that was a little true, I don't really care." My voice is even and I can hear my brother let out a little breath next to me.

"Thank God," he mutters and I nudge him in the ribs with my elbow.

Emily is waiting on the side walk and when she sees us she puts out her thumb like she's hitching for a ride. Two-Bit pulls up beside her and rolls down his window. "Where you headin' darling?" he asks and she leans into the window like a real flirt.

"Wherever you want to take me," she says with a wink before climbing into the back seat.

"Eleanor you're really wearing that to a party?" She asks after leaning forward to get a good glimpse of us.

I look down at my own pair of dark wash jeans and tight black top. I mean I thought I looked pretty cute. I even made an effort and put on some makeup, but compared to Polly and Emily I was way underdressed. Emily has on a short black skirt and a bright red top that surprisingly didn't clash with her natural red hair. They both looked real pretty, but like I had said earlier I wasn't trying to impress anyone. I just wanted to have a good time.

"My clothes aren't any of your business," I snap and Emily leaves the topic alone.

Bryan and Mark's house is already pretty crowded when Two-Bit pulls up to drop us off. The girls climb out of the car quickly but I hang back, suddenly very nervous. I look my brother who just stares at me with a small grin on his face.

"Just remember what I told ya," he said and I try to remember the rules he established for me. Luckily he repeats them, "No beer, no boys, stick close to Pony. You're going to be fine kid and if anyone give you trouble I'll give them hell tomorrow."

"Where are you going to night?" I ask trying stall before I have to get out of the car.

"Buck's having a poker tournament," he tells me and I nod, sliding out of the car. "I'll see you later."

"See you," I agree as I shut the door and give him a slight wave through the window. I watch him pull down the street before I decide to brave the party.

Emily and Polly are already inside the house and I can't believe they didn't wait for me. I spot them rather quickly. Polly is chatting up some of the Tigers that ended up showing up after all and Emily is sipping on a beer talking to some of the girls in our grade. I walk over to them deciding they were less intimidating then a group of Tigers.

"Hey," I say and the girls smile at me.

"Hi El," Emily says as she hands me her beer. I shake my head and she shrugs her shoulders in return she takes another sip.

I listen to their gossip for a few moments and spot Ponyboy standing in the corner. He's watching the party unfold and when he sees me across the room he tips his beer towards me.

I turn back to my friends and feel an arm snake over my shoulders. I flinch and look over to see Curly Shepard, smiling like a big ol'idiot. "Hi Curly," I say shaking off his arm and he laughs.

"El-la," he's the only person that calls me that and it bothers me to no end. "My sister didn't tell me you were coming tonight."

"I'm not really friends with your sister," I tell him and he shrugs.

"I don't think anyone really is," he explains before lighting up a cigarette and blowing a smoke ring in the girls direction. He winks at Emily who just rolls her eyes and turns away from him. Out of all the gang members that are on this side of town Curly Shepard is the last one I'd ever be afraid of. He isn't as tough as his older brother Tim and he sure as well wasn't as intimidating.

In fact if Curly Shepard didn't try too hard to be his older brother I would probably like his attention a little more. He was real cute, just real stupid.

"What are you doing at Mark and Bryan's party? Babysitting?" I ask glancing at Angela who is pushed up against the wall feverishly making out with Bryan. Both Curly and I turn away quickly and he makes a gagging sound.

"No, Tim sent me and some other boys down to see what the Tigers are doing on our turf. We got a little intel that their selling some drugs to kids on Tim's turf and you know my brother, that ain't sitting so well with him." Curly explains and I roll my eyes.

"Tim looking out for everyone's health now?" I ask sarcastically and Curly takes a hit from him cigarette. He offers it to me but I turn him down.

"Oh yeah, you know my brother. He runs a drug-free gang of hoodlums," he replies just as equally sarcastic. "But to be completely serious, the Tigers got ahold of some real strong stuff and I really don't think Tim wants any of the kids on his turf getting into it. Tim likes to fight, but he's not a real fan of destroying lives."

"What a hero," I say and Curly shrugs his shoulders. There is a ridiculous amount of Tigers here though, especially considering that this isn't their turf. Polly is hanging on one of their arms and I wonder if she knows what's going on.

"It is strange though," I say and Curly looks at me. "The Tigers never leave their side of town unless their looking for a fight."

"Well good thing the Shepard gang is already ready to fight," he says and I nod my head. I knew to be wary of the Shepard gang, but also to trust them. They're allies to my brother's friends, like a weird extended family.

We continue to chat idly for a few more minutes, but a girl catches Curly's eye and he leaves me with a wink. I watch him for a few moments and then tune back into the conversation Emily and the other girls are having. "I didn't know you were friends with Curly Shepard," a girl called Hannah says.

"We're not really friends," I explain and she shrugs her shoulders.

"Sure seems like you guys are," she comments and I shake my head.

"It's complicated," I say suddenly very bored. All these girls liked to do was gossip about other girls and spread rumors. I'm sure by this time tomorrow there's going to be a rumor floating around that Curly and I are dating. I shudder at the thought.

"I want someone to explain to me how Curtis keeps getting cuter and cuter each time I see him," another girl says and I stare at Ponyboy.

He's leaning against the wall and laughing about something Mark said to him. It's true that Ponyboy finally became the cutest of the Curtis brothers, but I didn't like when people pointed it out. I also really didn't like when people called him Curtis. It just doesn't seem right. He was Ponyboy or Pony. I don't see any reason to change that.

Ponyboy looks at us and the girls burst into a fit of giggles. All of them turn away and I wave at him. He tips his beer towards me again and then goes back to talking to Mark. I always like when Ponyboy or Sodapop are put in charge of me because they don't hover. They check in and that's all they really needed to do.

"You know Curtis too?" The same girl says and I nod.

"I kind of grew up with him," I say because it's kind of true. I've known him practically me whole life.

"You're one lucky girl," she says with a whistle and then another quick glance at Pony.

I look at Emily who shrugs her shoulders. She never really saw the big deal in the Curtis brothers. She always had a thing for those real dangerous hoods like Tim Shepard or Calvin Reed, the leader of the Tigers. She would be all over Curly if he didn't bother her so much.

There's a sound of a bottle shattering and I jump. The crowd has parted and I find Curly Shepard and the Tiger Polly was hanging on in the middle. The Tiger has his switchblade out and Curly has his busted beer bottle. They're circling each other and I know that it's not above the other to fatally wound.

The girls and I back away quickly and Emily follows me over to where Ponyboy is. "Hi," I say nervously and Ponyboy nods. He's surveying the fight and once the Tiger slashes his blade decides to get us out of there.

"Come on," he says because the other Tigers and Shepard boys are starting to circle around each other too.

"I have to get Polly," I say slipping past him before he can grab me by the hem of my shirt.

"Eleanor," he calls.

"I'll meet you outside," I say as I push through the crowed where Polly and Angela are arguing with each other. I guess their weird little friendship is over.

"Pol?" I says and she whirls around to face me.

"What?" She snaps looking back at Angela so that she doesn't try anything funny while he back is turned.

"Emily and I are leaving, you coming with?" I ask and Polly shakes her head.

"No I have some business to attend to here," she says and I back away.

I push back though the crowd and outside where Ponyboy and Emily are waiting on the porch. There's an unnerving sound of cop cars and Ponyboy whistles sticking his head back inside. "Cops," he yells and the people that heard him start moving out.

"Come on," he says calmly to Emily and me. Emily and I look at each other and she shrugs her shoulders following him quickly around the house and to the yard.

"You want us to hop the fence?" Emily asks and Ponyboy nods. "Don't you have a car?"

"I left it at home," he says kneeling down so that he can boost her over. She lands with a soft thud on the other side. "Ready El?"

"You're just having some real fun aren't you?" I ask him when I notice the smile that's plastered on his face.

"Everyone likes a good adrenaline rush," he explains as he lifts me up.

"What are you my brother?" I call from the other side after landing softly on my feet. Ponyboy climbs over with ease and the winks at us.

We follow him through back alleys and people yards until we make our way out on Emily's street. "Well I guess that's one way of avoiding the cops," she says with a slight grin.

Her house is still lit up with motion despite how late it is and she smiles. "Game night must still be going on," she says before walking through the gate. She lives in a rather large foster home, but seems to be taken care of far better than some of the other kids that live with their parents. She's lucky and I know she's happy there.

"You ready to go home El?" Pony asks after watching to make sure Polly made it inside safely.

"I guess so," I with a shrug and he mocks me by making the same motion.

"Curly was telling me how the Tigers are selling drugs on Tim's turf," I tell him after a few moments of silence between us.

"Think that's what they were fighting about?" He questions and I shrug my shoulders.

"Don't really know. Curly seems to think that they're just looking for a fight to ruffle Tim's feathers a bit," I explain, rubbing my arms to keep them warm.

"Yeah well they sure got a fight," Pony says turns right at the end of the street instead of left.

"My house is that way," I say to him.

"I know that, but my house is closer and I figured you're going to freeze to death," he says and I smile.

"I ain't going to freeze to death," I tell him trying to cover up my shivering.

"Is that why your lips are blue?" He teases and I roll my eyes.

"You are just as bad as my brother," I tell him and Ponyboy smirks at me.

We walk the rest of the way in silence, but I'm a little surprised when I see all the lights in his house off.

"That's a strange sight," I say and Ponyboy nods.

"It's been four years and I still ain't used to it," he tells me as we make our way up the porch.

"Is that why you're going to school in Chicago?" I ask him, ducking under his arm since he's holding the door open for me.

"Part of it. I like the idea that no one is going to know what kind of trouble I got into. You know?" He asks as he fishes around the kitchen for his car keys, "I won't be Ponyboy there and it's kind of nice."

"You're not really Ponyboy here," I say grabbing the key ring off the end table in the living room and holding it out to him. "You're Curtis."

"Yeah, but in Chicago I think I'm going to go by my middle name," he explains to me and I make an inaudible sigh.

"So does that mean I should start calling you Michael?" I ask and Ponyboy shakes his head.

"No, only the gang still gets to call me Pony," he disappears down the hallway and comes back out with a grey sweatshirt. He tosses it to me and says, "My car doesn't have a heater."

I pull the grey sweatshirt on and look down at the Will Rodgers Mascot on the front. It's his track and field sweater and I try not be a little smug that he's letting me where it. The girls at the party tonight would freak.

"I'm not even a part of your little gang," I say as I climb into the car. Ponyboy looks at me as he starts it and shakes his head.

"You're close enough."

My house is completely dark and it doesn't look like Two-Bit has made it home from Buck's. He probably won't come home until the afternoon tomorrow anyways. I start to take off the sweatshirt but Ponyboy stops me.

"Just give it to me later," he says and I smile at him.

"Alright, thanks for the ride home," I say and Ponyboy shrugs.

"Anytime, I'll see you around?" He asks and I nod my head. I walk awkwardly up to my house and Ponyboy calls out from his car. I turn around with my brows raised in question. "You like movies?"

"I love them," I tell him and he nods.

"Want to come see one with me sometime?" He asks and I lick my lips thanking god that it's dark enough outside to hide my blush.

"I don't see why not," I say and he grins.

"Okay, I'll call you." He says and I smile.

"Goodbye Pony," I say before hurrying up the porch and inside my dark and silent house.

As I walk down the hallway I stop and listen at my brother's door just in case someone dropped him off. It's silent on the other side so I know he's still out. I stop in front of my mama's door to make sure she's asleep as well since it's a little past my curfew. She's snoring slightly and I smile knowing that she's sleeping well. Sometimes she has real hard nights going to sleep because of all the stress she faces, but I'm glad that she's able to catch up on some of it now.

I shimmy out of my jeans once I reach my bedroom and pull on some old plaid pajama bottoms. I decided that I might as well take advantage of having Pony's sweatshirt and crawl into bed with it still on. Sleep comes easy tonight.

* * *

_A/N: What kind of trouble do you think is in store for Two-Bit?_

_Let me know what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

I'm woken up by my mama snapping her gum in my doorway. I try to act like I'm sleeping but the noise is continuous and loud and finally I pop my head up off my pillow in annoyance.

"What Mama?" I growl and she storms into my room pulling the blinds up so that the sun blinds me. I hiss and pull the covers back over my head.

"You better get up right now," she tells me, pulling the covers back off my head and then off thr bed completely.

"Mama!" I yell but she's already collecting the pillowslips off my pillows. She must be doing laundry.

"It is twelve in the afternoon. How long did you and Mindy stay up on the phone?" Mama asks and I shrug my shoulders knowing full well that Mindy and I were on the phone at least until three in the morning.

"You always let Two-Bit sleep until two in the afternoon," I grumble trying to find a way to shield my eyes from the light. My mom doesn't say anything and I peek at her through my fingers, "He didn't come home last night did he?" I ask when I notice the twisted grimace that has appeared on her face.

I haven't seen Two-Bit since the night of the party and that was almost three days ago. It isn't a rare thing for him to not be home at night, but it is rare for him not to stop by in the late morning to get a change of clothes and eat the leftovers from dinner. He never ever lets mama worry about him like this.

"I'm sure he's fine Mama," I whisper, slowly sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"I know," Mama says a bit too harshly but I don't blame her. She's a Mama Bear when it comes to her kids.

"I need you to run a few errands for me," Mama tells me after she shoos me out of my bed. She rips off the fitted sheet with ease and I grumble about how my sheets weren't even dirty.

"Can I at least get dressed first?" I ask and mama gives me a look that tells me that my morning sarcasm isn't needed. "Why are you in such a frazzle anyways?"

"Oh your Gram and Gramps called and said they were at a diner two hours away from Tulsa and then told me how they were going to stay with us for the next five days for that stupid rodeo that's happening this weekend?" She tells me with false cheeriness and I cringe.

"They're coming all the way from Texas to come and watch a rodeo?" I ask and Mama nods. "Why what's so important about this rodeo?"

"Your cousin Sally's ridin' innit." Mama tells me and I frown.

"Oh so Aunt Charlotte and Sally are staying with us too," I say and Mama nods. "Can't they stay in a damn motel like any other person? Why do they have to come here and bug us?"

"They're family," Mama says sadly.

"Some family, the only time they ever call you is tell you how lousy you are. I don't like any of them," I snap and Mama gives me another pointed look only this time it's not as angry.

"Little girl," she says but she doesn't scold me about what I said. "Get dressed."

I nod and mama leaves my room, closing the door behind her. Last time my Aunt, cousin, and grandparents came to stay that ridiculed my mama so bad that she broke into tears at the dinner table one night. Two-Bit and I have held a grudge and strong distaste for them ever since. They thought lower of my mama since she's a single mom, working two jobs, and raising two kids that weren't ever going to be model citizens. I never saw anything wrong with our lives because Two-Bit and I were always fed, clothed, and loved. My mama's family couldn't see the good though, just the bad side of our lifestyle and I hated that.

I find mama in the garage bent over her washer trying to balance everything out so that it doesn't rock too much once it gets going. "What do you need me to do Mama?" I ask as I slip on my converse.

"I need you to go to the DX and drop off my payment to Steve for fixing the radiator on my car, then I need you to go pick up a few things that I forgot at the store, and then I want you to see if you can find your brother. I'm going to need both my kids for the next five days," Mama says and her voice echoes out of the washing machine causing me to grin.

"Alright mama," I say and she points over to the shelf where I can find the money for Steve and the grocery list.

"Make sure you drop that money to Steve off first," Mama tells me as she pulls her head out of the washer to start it. Her dirty blonde hair is a mess on the top of her head and I smile at her. I think my mama would be beautiful in a potato sack, but if I told her that she would just laugh at me.

"Yes ma'am," I jokingly salute and she rolls her eyes so hard I'm surprised they don't get stuck. She kisses the top of my forehead and then I climb onto my bike and ride away.

It's warm today and I can only imagine how much hotter it's going to get as the week goes on. I'm almost at the DX when I hear the sound of a car trailing me. I swallow and push the button on the crosswalk, keeping my eyes on the spinning DX sign. If the light would just change.

The motor behind me cuts out and I hear two car doors slam. Before I even have a time to react I'm being pulled off my bike and thrown onto the ground. The sidewalk burns into my elbow and I try to push myself up before the rough hands pick me back up again. I stare into the eyes of one of Tim Shepard's goons. Thomas Green is my age and dumb as doornail. He's a good fighter though and I can feel the hairs on my arm begin to stand up.

"Where's your brother?" Thomas questions and I look at the idiot behind him. Kip is standing with his arms over his chest and I glare at him. He gave me a real hard time in school last year always knocking my books out of my hands and bumping my shoulders in the hallways at school. Of course he would be here to bother me.

"I don't know," I spat at him and Thomas grips me harder. "I haven't seen him for three days." I let out a small whimper and the throws me back on the ground.

Kip pulls out a switchblade and I try to scramble to my feet. He takes a step towards me and slashes my face with the tip of his knife. I press my hand to my cheek and pull it away to find that I'm already bleeding. Kip grabs me this time and shakes me a bit.

"Tell your brother that Tim Shepard's looking for him," Kip spits at me and I try to not let the hot tears fall down my face. "This is just a warning, next time you're pretty little face won't even be recognizable."

He drops me again and gives me a swift kick to my ribs. I let out a cry and listen as his knife slashes through the tires in my bike. I lay there, one hand holding my face and the other arm wrapped tightly around my ribs. I don't make a move until I hear the car pull away from me.

Someone helps me up slowly and I can feel the tears slipping down my cheeks. It's a Soc helping me, but it doesn't seem like he's going to add to my misery.

"Are you alright?" He asks calmly and I shake my head. If I open my mouth I'll really start crying. "Do you want me to take you somewhere?"

I point to the DX and he nods, leaning me against him and then picking up my bike with his other hand. He helps me all the way to the garage and I do my best not to get any blood on his crisp shirt. As we get closer to the garage I can make out Steve and Soda's figures. Steve is leaning over the engine of a car and Soda is flipping through a book.

The Soc takes me all the way up to the entrance and clears his throat. Steve turns and I see his eyes darken, "What the hell did you do to her?" He asks storming over to us.

The Soc drops the bike and puts a hand up in surrender. "It wasn't me," he says quickly but I can tell Steve doesn't believe him.

"It wasn't him," I tell Steve even though my voice cracks. Steve looks at me and then at the Soc. "He just found me and brought me here," I whimper and Steve reaches out for me.

"Thanks for bringing her," Soda says calmly from his stool. "We appreciate it."

"No problem," the Soc says before adding. "It was a black chevelle. Two boys got out and did that to her."

"And you didn't stop them?" Steve growls as he sits me on a stool and then presses a clean towel to my face.

"I'm not about to fight two of Shepard's boys alone," the Soc says before backing out of the garage. "You're welcome by the way."

Steve doesn't say anything other than swear a bit under his breath. He keeps the towel pressed to my face and then looks at Soda. "What happened El?" Soda questions calmly as he hobbles over from his stool.

"Thomas Green and that guy Kip jumped me," I choke out and Soda rubs my back. I cry for a few minutes, sort of embarrassed by my behavior but I've never been actually jumped before.

"Why'd they jump you Eleanor?" Steve asks once I've calmed down a bit. I take over pressing the towel to my face and Steve walks over to my bike to inspect the damage.

"Kip's been giving me a hard time since school," I tell them before using my other hand to pull out the money to give to Steve. "Thank god they're too dumb to check my pockets," I whisper causing both Steve and Soda to smile a bit at me.

"Kip told me that Tim Shepard's looking for my brother and that this was just a warning. Next time they're going to beat me up worse," my voice begins to quiver again and Soda wraps his good arm over my shoulders.

"We ain't going to let them hurt you anymore El," Soda whispers to me and I meet his blue eye. I wish the other one wasn't covered by a patch. "I promise," he assures me and I press my face into his good shoulder.

"Why is Tim Shepard looking for my brother?" I ask, my voice muffled by Soda's shirt.

"Two-Bit likes to gamble," Steve says behind me. "He probably just owes Tim some money. Tim likes to scare people and you're the only thing that's going to give Two-Bit incentive to pay him."

"Do you know where Two-Bit is? He hasn't been home for three days," I lift my head off from Soda's chest to look at both of them. They shake their head and I feel like crying all over again.

"I'll find him and send him home after work Eleanor, don't you worry." Steve says assuring me and I nod.

"Can you call my mama Steve?" I ask and he smiles crookedly at me.

"Sure thing kid."

Sodapop holds onto me until my mama gets to the DX. He tells me jokes and amusing stories that I'm sure he's making up as he goes along. Whatever happened to him in the war has definitely changed him, but there is still a part of that happy go lucky boy in there somewhere. I can see it when he smiles.

My mama is angry as hell when she walks into the garage and sees my face. I'm sure it's bruising along the cut but I haven't taken the towel off to see what it looks like exactly. "And just who the hell did this?" She asks looking pointedly at Steve and then Soda. She loves Two-Bit's friends and she knows they would never purposefully hurt me, so we know she isn't mad at them. She's just mad in general.

"We'll take care of it Mrs. Mathew's," Steve tells her and Soda nods his head in agreement.

"You better find my son too," she growls before taking my hand into hers. "Little girl," she coos and I let her envelope me into her arms.

The car ride home is silent and it's even silent as she clean and bandages my face. Her face is in a permanent scowl and I can only imagine what she must be feeling right now.

"Why did they jump you?" Mama asks and I shrug my shoulders. "You know why. Boy's don't just jump girls for no reason."

"I don't know why Mama," I snap and she sucks in breath.

"You better at least tell your brother because I'm sure most of this is his fault," mama sighs before leaving me alone in the bathroom. "I'm going to run to store. Why don't you rest?"

* * *

My brother doesn't show up until after my grandparents, Aunt, and cousin get here. He's surprised when he finds them on our couch talking about what my cousin Sally needs to focus on for the rodeo.

"Hi Two," I say from my spot in the arm chair. He looks at me and sighs when he sees the bandage on my right cheek.

He nods for me to follow him, not even saying hello to any of the family members on the couch. They ignore him as well and I shoot at a look at my cousin Sally who's grinning smugly because she knows that she's the favorite.

Two-Bit jumps up on the counter in the kitchen and I explain what happened to him in detail. He listens intently his eyes not leaving the shadowing bruises on my face. When I'm finished with my story I ask him, "Why is Tim Shepard looking for you?"

"It ain't a big deal El," he tells me but I point to the bandage.

"Obviously it is. What kind of trouble did you start with Tim Shepard?" I ask and Two-Bit waves me off.

"It isn't anything I can't handle. Just do me a favor and stop walking around on your own," he warns me as he jumps off the counter to pull me into a small hug.

"Oh believe me. I won't be walking anywhere by myself for the next five years," I say and Two-Bit chuckles.

It doesn't take my brother long to leave again, but my mama's just glad that he stopped by. She presses a kiss to his cheek and tells him to make sure he's home tomorrow and he promises he will be.

"So," my gram says as at the dinner table after gramps blessed the food. "I was thinking that maybe Eleanor would like to come with us to Texas for the summer?"

"Nope," I say right away as I serve a good amount of cheesy scalloped potatoes.

"It really isn't your say. It's your mama's," Gram tells me and I do my best not to roll my eyes.

"If Eleanor doesn't want to go I'm not forcing her," Mama tells her and Gram's lips press into a fine line.

"Oh Jane, you're going to ruin her the same way you ruined Keith," Gram says and both Mama and I make a face at the use of Two-Bits real name.

"I'm not ruined," I grumble and Gram tells me to hush.

"Mother," Mama begins before taking a sip of her wine. She only drinks when her family comes over and I don't blame her. "You do not speak about my children like that to me. They are fine."

"They're hoodlums," Aunt Charlotte adds and I'm surprised my mama doesn't jump across the table to ring her neck.

"My kids are not hoodlums." Mama growls. "Eleanor is one of the best in her grade and Two-Bit graduated from high school. If they were hoodlums they would be in and out of jail constantly."

"Keith is in and out of jail," Aunt Charlotte points out and I drop my fork on my plate.

"Too be honest Aunt Char what my brother and I do isn't really any of your business. You guys can't come into my mama's house uninvited and then talk to her like she's a piece of trash. Y'all are rude, ugly people and I refuse to have anything to do with you." I say standing up with my plate of food to eat in my room.

"Sit down Eleanor," Gram says angrily but I ignore her. "Jane, control your daughter!"

Mama doesn't say anything, she just lets me got back to my bedroom and eat at my desk. I pick up one of my summer reading books and flip to the first page. I would have to get this done sooner or later.

Deep in the middle of the chapter there's a light tapping on my window and I feel my heart pause. Slowly I peek through the blinds and jump at the shadowing figure standing there. The figure smiles and it takes me a moment to realize that it's Ponyboy.

I pull up the blinds and then open the window. "You scared me to half to death," I tell him and Ponyboy smiles.

"I'm sorry," he says and his eyes land on my bandage. "They got you pretty good huh?"

"Yeah," I say sheepishly, covering the bandage with my hand. "Why are you here?"

"Sodapop told me what happened. Said you were pretty shook up. I wanted to make sure you were okay," he says and I watch the heat of a blush sweep over face.

"I'm a lot better now," I tell him and he grins. "Did Two-Bit go to your house?" I ask him and Ponyboy squirms a bit.

"I- I haven't seen him," he tells me but I know he's lying because he refuses to meet my eyes.

"Where is my brother?" I ask and Ponyboy scoffs his feet on the porch.

"He went over to Tim Shepard's place. I think he scrounged up enough money for whatever he was in debt for," Pony explains but something doesn't feel right.

"How would he get money? Two-Bit doesn't even have a job," I say picturing my brother walking into Tim's territory alone.

"Hey," Pony says calmly and I look at him. He hesitantly puts a strand of my hair back behind my ear and says, "Don't worry about your brother. He isn't stupid."

When I don't say anything in return Ponyboy starts talking again. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Trying not to ring my family's neck." I say and Pony smiles. "Why?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go see a movie?" He asks and I smile, looking down at my hands and allowing my hair to form a curtain between us.

"I can't tonight, but do you want to meet me at the vacant at midnight?" I ask sheepishly, glancing up at him through my hair.

"Sure," he says and he can barely contain his smile.

There's a heavy knock at my door and I cover Pony's mouth with my hands. "Yeah?" I call out trying not to sound surprised.

"I think you owe me and your Aunt an apology," Gram says on the other side of the door and I make a face.

"Well I'm busy right now," I snap and my Gram tries to walk inside of my room anyways. Thank GodI locked my door.

"What could you be so busy with?" Gram asks and I can tell she's losing her patience. She always looks so funny when she's frazzled.

"I'm doing my summer homework. I'm in the Advanced Placement English class next year. Not that you care or anything," I say and for once my Gram doesn't have anything to say.

"Well when you're finished I expect you out here," she says with another light tap on the door for emphasis.

"Don't hold your breath," I mutter and I look at Ponyboy who is still sitting there with my hand over his mouth. I pull it off quickly and he lifts his brows at me.

"What was that?" Gram asks and I sigh.

"I said give me a half hour," I attempt to say this with a sweet tone, but the dripping sarcasm is still apparent.

Once I hear my Gram stomp away I look back at Pony and shrug my shoulders.

"How can anyone be mad at you?" He asks and I cock my brow in a very Two-Bit fashion.

"It's quite easy apparently," I say and Ponyboy chuckles. "You better get going 'fore someone hears you."

"Alright, El. I'll see you later." He says and I nod.

"Yes you will," I say. We hesitate and stare at each other and then Pony smiles awkwardly. He taps the window frame and then winks goodbye.

I don't really want to face my Gram and my Aunt but I'm going to have to sooner or later, especially if they're going to be staying here for the next five days.

My Gram and Aunt are sitting on the couch watching the television while my cousin gabs on the phone. I make a face towards her but she doesn't see. We're the same age. I'm just two months older, but she annoyed the hell out of me. We've never been close just in constant competition with each other. Sally always wins and it got tiring trying to be better than her. So after a while my mom just stopped bragging about my accomplishments because while my school accomplishments were far greater than hers, how could I compete with a rodeo queen?

My mom presses a kiss to the top of my head and then goes onto the porch with Gramps. My mom has always been my grandpa's favorite and Two-Bit and I have been his favorite as well. He's just never as outspoken as my grandmother is so we're all still treated like trash.

I walk into the living room with my head high. The slash in my face burns a little bit and I'm going to have to remind myself to take an aspirin before I go meet up with Ponyboy tonight. My Aunt looks at me with a smug grin and I just stare at her with a bored expression. If I didn't want to give her a reaction she sure wouldn't be getting one out of me.

"I'm sorry for calling you rude and ugly people. Mama always tells me how much I need to watch my attitude but I still can't help myself. I'll make sure I'm better behaved from now on," I say with false sincerity. Sally snickers from the phone and I do my best not to roll my eyes at her.

"You're apology is accepted, but your attitude is not forgotten," Gram says like she always does whenever Two-Bit and I are forced to apologize for something.

I nod and start to head back to my room but Gram stops me. "I didn't know you're in the Advanced Placement courses."

"Just for English and History," I tell her and Gram's usually thin frown blossoms into a small smile. "I'm real good at school," I continue shooting a look at Sally. "I have a 3.8 GPA."

"That's wonderful," Gram says with a shake of her head. "Sally, what was your GPA?"

I look at Sally smugly and cross my arms over my chest. She hangs up the phone and chews on the inside of her cheek before saying, "I have a 2.0."

"But that's only because of all the rodeo's she's in," Aunt Charlotte says with tight grin.

"Well school should always come first," Gram says and for the first time in my life I was the better grandchild. I was Two-Bit was here to see this.

"I'm going to go finish reading," I say and Gram nods.

"Okay dear, don't stay up too late," Gram calls after me. I sneer at Sally as I walk past and she just rolls her eyes.

* * *

_A/N: Looks like Two-Bit has got himself and Eleanor in a lot of trouble. What do you think will happen between Ponyboy and Eleanor in the next chapter?_

_Please Review and let me know what you think!_


	5. Chapter 5

I pull Pony's track and field sweatshirt over my head and turn out all my bedroom lights. Before I sneak out my window I swipe some chapstick over my lips and lock my bedroom door. I always sleep with my door unlocked, but I figured Mama wouldn't second guess the locked door considering we have family staying here.

I climb out my bedroom window with ease. Years of practice makes sneaking out of my house considerably easy. I'm also thankful that I don't have to take on and off a screen since Mama never replaced them after someone slashed them all up as a practical joke to play on Two-Bit. I climb over the railing on the porch and land with a soft thud in my side yard. For a second I stand there in cool silence. Sometimes I like to stop and remember how moments feel. If you really stop and pay attention to things than I find that it's easy to relive them later and I want to remember this particular moment for everything that it's worth.

I'm halfway out of my yard when I hear the screen door slam shut. I make a dive for the bushes that line the pathway that lead to our gate in the fence. From my small hiding spot I can make out Sally sitting there with her arms crossed over her chest and a wicked smile forming on her lips.

"I see you Eleanor," she says quietly into the night air. I crinkle my nose anger and slowly climb out of my hiding spot. Sally giggles at the fragments of leaves in my hair from the bushes and I glare at her doing my best to pull all of them out.

"What do you want?" I ask in a huff. Sally's smile doesn't falter. If anything it just gets wider.

"Nothing. I'm sure your mama and Gram will love to know where you're going off to in the middle of the night," Sally says and it takes just about everything I have to not flip her the bird.

"It ain't really none of your business Sally," I tell her as I tug at the drawstrings on Pony's sweatshirt.

"You're right it's not," Sally says with a shrug of her shoulders. "It's just fun for me to get you in trouble."

"No one likes a tattle-tale," I say childishly and it's almost like we're seven years old again.

"I don't really care," she muses with a smug grin. I roll my eyes and wave her off. "Goodbye Eleanor," she says loudly and I feel my cheeks flush in anger.

"Goodbye," I say equally as loud before I stomp off quickly down the pathway in my yard. I make sure to slam the gate hoping that all the ruckus will wake someone up and she'll get in trouble too.

Ponyboy made it to the vacant lot before me. I can see his silhouette on the top of the old abandoned car and the burning embers of his cigarette. The cigarette is just dangling out of his mouth while he looks up into the cloudless night sky. I wonder if he's as nervous as I am.

"Hi Pony," I say once I get a bit closer. He jumps a bit but smiles when his eyes lay on me.

"Eleanor," he says as he reaches his hand out to me to pull me onto the abandoned car. "You feelin' better?" He asks as he studies the bandage wrapped carefully to my face.

"A bit," I reply with a shrug of my shoulders. "Mama cleaned it again before she went to bed and it's sore now."

"I bet," he says as he licks his lips. Nervously he looks away from me and takes a quick drag on his cigarette.

We sit there in silence neither one of us really knowing what to say to the other. My mind keeps wondering back to Two-Bit. Right now he would be at Tim Shepard's place and either they're tearing him apart of Tim's gracefully accepting my brothers pay for his debt.

"I hope Tim's feeling forgiving tonight," I mumble and Pony looks over at me.

"He usually does," Pony replies as he flicks his ashes off onto the ground.

"He sure wasn't too forgiving earlier," there's a bitter taste in my mouth when I picture Kip holding up his switchblade. I shudder involuntarily and wrap my arms around me.

"Who was it that jumped you anyways?" Pony asks and I can hear the same hint of protectiveness that Steve had earlier at the DX. All the boys were wired the same way.

"Thomas Green and that idiot Kip," I grumble. I can feel my check burn a little and I cup it in spite of myself. Kip didn't cut me deep enough to leave a scar or for me to even need stitches. It's just the fact that he had the guts to pull his switchblade on me that left me a bit uneasy. What would have happened if Two-Bit had really pushed Tim over the edge?

"Kip?" Ponyboy asks and I nod sullenly. "He's an ass." Ponyboy mutters and I glance at him a small smile playing on my lips.

"Yes he is," I say back and Pony nudges me with his elbow.

"You know that sweatshirt looks familiar." He says changing the subject and I look down at the faded Will Rodger's Track and Field logo.

"I wouldn't know why. It's mine," I tease and Ponyboy chuckles.

"Really?" He says and I nod. "I didn't know you ran track and field."

"Oh yeah," I say as I stretch out my legs. "I'm just built for running."

Ponyboy laughs and pinches my calf to feel the muscle. "Wait let me flex," I say and he laughs again.

"You're the farthest thing from a runner," Pony teases before he pulls on the drawstring of my sweatshirt.

"Do you want your sweatshirt back?" I ask and Ponyboy shakes his head leaning back onto the car with his arms behind his head. His shirt lifts up a bit and I glance at the exposed skin by his waistline.

"It looks better on you anyways," he says and my cheeks flush. I lean back with him, pulling the hood over my head to use as a cushion against the car.

We lay there in silence and I wonder if Ponyboy ever comes out here and thinks about Johnny. I know the two of them were close and considering that the lot is Johnny's place I wouldn't put it past Ponyboy to come out here and visit with his memory. Pony's just like that and I think that's why he's so much more special than the rest of the boys on this side of town.

We just talk about silly things. Pony tells me about what he's looking forward to in college and I tell him about my fears of finishing high school. I don't have a major plan for myself like Ponyboy does.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Pony asks as he helps me off the abandoned car to walk me home.

"Nothing really," I say and Ponyboy grins at me.

"Do you want to go to the movies?" He asks and I blush looking down at my shoes.

"Yeah," I say with a nod and Ponyboy nudges me to make me blush more. "I think that'd be fun."

I walk with my arms at my side just in case Ponyboy gets the courage to hold my hand. He doesn't. He just keeps his hands in his pockets and talks about how great Chicago is. I guess Sodapop's girlfriend Dawn is from Chicago and she's one of the main reasons Ponyboy chose to go to school there. Dawn didn't have one rotten thing to say about Illinois so Pony thought it would be a good fit for him.

"It's far enough so people don't know what happened four years ago," he tells me and I nod in understanding. I always forget how difficult thing have been for Ponyboy in the past four years. He watched one of his friends die, another be gunned down, and his brother be shipped off to Vietnam all in a small amount of time.

If anyone deserved a fresh start somewhere it's Ponyboy.

"Do you think you'll miss Tulsa?" I ask as pulling up my bedroom window. He leans against my house and just stares at me.

"I'll miss the people," he tells me and I smile half-heartedly.

"I believe it," I say before climbing into my house. He waits patiently on my porch and then leans inside once I'm back on my feet.

"I'll pick you up on Saturday, yeah?" Pony asks with a grin.

"Yeah," I say in agreement. He lingers, but doesn't say anything more. I sigh, "You better get going before Mama or my grandpa find you leaning into my bedroom."

"Alright," he says with a chuckle. "Bye Eleanor."

"Bye Pony."

* * *

I'm woken up by being flipped out of my bed. I fall as a panicked mess on the floor, scrambling to my feet. Two-Bit's standing there laughing like an idiot and I throw my pillow at him with as much strength as I can muster. He catches it easily with one hand and just laughs harder.

"Jesus Eleanor you should've seen your face," he says before mocking me by contorting his face into something that I guess resembled mine.

"You know my bedroom door was locked for a reason," I scold him, crossing my arms over my chest and cocking my hip like Mama does.

"Aw shoot kid. You know it takes more than a locked door to keep me out of anywhere," he says with another laugh.

"Whatever Two-Bit," my dripping with attitude as I stare at him. He has a shiner and a cut lip but he looks unharmed for the most part.

"You get everything settled with Shepard?" I ask and Two-Bit suddenly becomes very serious.

"Let me worry about my business El. It's not your problem. " He warns and I roll my eyes.

"Yes it is," I spit pointing at my cheek. "It became my problem with Kip made sure to cut me up."

"I'm handling it," Two-Bit snaps and we stare at each other for a moment.

"Why are you messing around with Shepard anyways?" I ask and Two-Bit's eyes roll so hard I'm surprised them don't get stuck.

"I ain't messing with Shepard and I don't expect you to understand anything that's going on so drop it Eleanor," Two-Bit demands but I'm still fuming. I'm about to tell him just how much of an ass he is when Mama calls me from down the hallway.

"Eleanor Grace Mathew's you get in here right now!" She yells and I glance at Two-Bit.

"What you do for mama to use your middle name?" Two-Bit asks and I shrug my shoulders. He follows close behind me and I sigh when I see Mama standing in the dining room with her arms over her chest. Sally's smugly grinning behind her and I glare.

"What's this about you sneaking off in the middle of the night to meet a boy?" Mama asks and I dig my toes into the carpet.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say and Mama lifts her brow at me.

"Really?" She asks and I shrug my shoulders in response. "Where were you last night Eleanor?"

I start to say that I was sleeping but Mama cuts me off, "Don't you dare lie to me because I heard you come back last night."

I sigh, knowing that Sally didn't even have to tell Mama for me to get in trouble last night. "I went to the vacant lot."

"For what?" Mama asks and I'm not about to tell her that I met Ponyboy. "For what?" She asks again when I don't answer right away.

"Just to get out," I say and the excuse sounds so lame that I know she's not going to believe it.

"Uh-huh," Mama says. She snaps her gum and shoots a look at Two-Bit to sit down but he doesn't leave my side. Even though we were just fighting moments ago it's nice to know I have my brother's support still. "Who were you meeting? Because I know you wouldn't just be walking around your lonesome after what happened to you yesterday."

"Ponyboy Curtis," I mumble and Mama leans in closer to me.

"Who?" She asks and I sigh.

"Ponyboy Curtis," I say louder this time. I glance at my brother whose staring at me with a surprised expression.

"Ponyboy?" Two-Bit asks and I shrug my shoulders glancing at Sally who was getting a kick out of my third degree. "Are you seeing Ponyboy?"

"I don't know. He asked me to see a movie with him on Saturday." I mumble to Two-Bit who just nods his head. The information doesn't seem to be bothering him at all.

"Well that's too bad," Mama says and I feel my heart drop.

"What do you mean Mama?" Two-Bit asks as he sits down next to Gramp and grabs a pancake. "Pony's a good kid. Ain't nothing going to happen to her as long as she's with Pony."

"Well she ain't going. She's grounded for sneaking out and coming home way past her curfew," Mama says and I feel my ears heat up in embarrassment.

"Mama," I whine but she just holds up a hand.

"You ain't doing nothing for the rest of this week of this weekend. You're going to stay right in this house and do chores or something." Mama says and Gram speaks up.

"Oh Jane, what about Sally's rodeo on Saturday? You're going to make Eleanor miss that?" Gram asks and I'm suddenly very relieved that I'll be forced to miss that.

Mama must catch my split moment of happiness and says, "No, that's the one thing she gets to go to."

"Mama," I whine again and Two-Bit just bites into his pancake. I know there isn't nothing he can say to get Mama to change her mind, but I know he isn't going to let me suffer alone.

I hate rodeos for multiple reasons. The sole reason is my stuck up cousin, but I also hate rodeos because it's always hot, dusty, smelly, and the horses never look too good. I hate rodeos and Mama knows it. Forcing me to go to one is the best punishment she ever came up with.

"Oh good," Sally says with false excitement. Both Two-Bit and I glare at her. "That means Eleanor can help me get the ponies ready."

"Hell no," I say.

"Eleanor," Mama warns and I stare at her silently pleading with my eyes that she won't force me to pick up Sally's horses shit. "We'll see how Eleanor acts for the rest of the week before I dish out anymore punishment."

"But Mama, I already promised Ponyboy I would go to the movies with him," I plead. I look at my brother who's looking back at me sympathetically. There wasn't anything he could do but I wish there was.

"Well you're just gonna have to call him and cancel huh?" Mama asks and I cross my arms over my chest. I don't have anything else to say to her so I grab a pancake with nothing on it and stomp into the living room.

There's brief murmurs until I hear Mama set in on Two-Bit. "And what about you?" She asks, spitting fire.

"What about me?" Two-Bit says surprised. He hasn't been home much so he hasn't been around to push Mama's buttons.

"Just what the hell are you doing Two-Bit?" Mama asks and I take a bite on my pancake listening intently. "You haven't been home, your sisters been jumped, and you just come strolling in here acting like nothings happen. Did you even say hi to your grandparents?"

"Hi grandparents," Two-Bit says and I can hear the smile in his voice. Gramp chuckles but I know that Gram is probably sitting there with her lips pursed.

Mama sighs, "Keith James Mathews why was you sister jumped?"

"I'm handling it," Two-Bit answers and I can hear a chair scrape across the floor.

"Oh you're handling it? That makes me feel a lot better. I'm gonna sleep well tonight knowing your handling it." Mama says sarcastically.

Sally walks into the living room with her plate of pancakes and we make a face at each other. My mama most likely yelled like her mama and no one wanted to be in that crossfire. "I didn't know you were jumped," Sally says awkwardly as she takes a bite into her breakfast.

"What you'd think I was walking around with this dumb bandage and bruises on my face for?" I say more harshly than I intended too. It's just difficult to have a decent conversation with Sally.

"I don't know. I thought Two-Bit and you were messing around again," Sally says with a shrug and we sit in silence again.

I tune back into Mama and Two-Bit and cringe a bit when I hear that Mama's still yelling. "Two-Bit if you're doing something illegal so help me God," she threatens and Two-Bit sighs.

"I ain't doing anything illegal Mama. Just let me handle my business," he says as starts to walk into the living room to eat with Sally and me.

"I can see your handling it real well," Mama snaps and my cheek with the cut starts to burn again. "If anything happens to your sister because of you –"

Two-Bit stiffens and shoots Mama look. I can tell he's hurt by Mama's words because I know my brother never did anything with the intention of it coming back to hurt me. "Nothing else is going to happen to Eleanor, Mama. I can tell you that right now."

He leaves his plate on the end table and then fishes his keys out of his pocket. "I'll see you later kid," Two-Bit says to me and I get up to follow him out.

"Where you going?" I ask on the porch knowing full well that I can't follow him any farther.

"I got some things to do with Mark," Two-Bit explains and I furrow my brows in confusion.

"Mark?" I repeat making sure I heard him correctly. He nods and I just stare at him, "You don't even like Mark that much." I point out and Two-Bit shrugs.

"What did I tell ya' about butting into my business?" He asks and I put my hands up in surrender.

"Are you going to come home tonight?" I ask and my brother just shrugs again.

"I don't know. I'll see you later El," he tells me, but I'm not completely sure that I will see him anytime soon. There's something absolutely wrong with my brother and I'm determined to find out what it is.

"Yeah, sure," I say slowly retreating back into the house. I don't even bother to watch him take off in his car like I usually would.

Sally's collecting her plate and Two-Bit's. She points towards mine in question and I nod that it's okay to take it. Sally and I may hate each other and be in constant competition, but we would never purposefully do anything to make the other's day completely worse. We bicker, we tattle, but we still have each other's back to a certain point. Same way my Aunt Char has my mother's. I can see her trying to console my mother in the kitchen right now.

I shake my head and quickly grab the phone off the end table pulling the stupid thing all the way into my room and slamming the door. I have the Curtis number memorized by heart since Two-Bit spends or at least used to spend all his time there. The phone rings three times before someone answers.

"Hel-lo?" Lydia answers in a sweet voice. I've only met her a few times but Two-Bit seems to think that she's a real fair fit for Darry.

"Hi Lydia, it's Eleanor Mathew's," I say not knowing if she'll know who I am exactly.

"Well hello, Eleanor," she says just as sweet as she was a moment ago. "I don't think your brother's been here, but I can double check with Soda just to be sure."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to Ponyboy," I say awkwardly and Lydia clears her throat a bit.

"Oh, you want to talk to Ponyboy?" She says her tone changes a bit in a teasing sort of way and in the background I can hear a quick scuffle for the phone.

"Can I have the phone please?" Pony says in the background. Lydia chuckles and tells me to hold on.

"El?" He asks and I hear two people in the background explode into a fit of laughter. "Shut up," Pony grumbles, but the laughter only intensifies.

"Tell El that I say hi," Soda says, but his voice is muffled.

"Hold on El. I got to get away from the Three Stooges." Pony spats and I giggle a bit. The receiver moves around for a few seconds and then a door slams shut. "Eleanor?" He asks and I smile.

"Who are the Three Stooges? I thought my brother wasn't there," I say knowing full well that the nickname was given to Steve, Soda, and Two-Bit since trouble and idiocy seemed to follow them everywhere.

"He ain't, but Bryan's doing a fair job of replacing him," Pony mutters and my smile falters a bit. It's still too strange knowing that my brother isn't spending most of his time there. I don't when that exactly change, but I'm sure going to find out. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, you?" I ask.

"Fine, just getting ready to go to work," he says and I lick my lips.

"I didn't know you were working," I say as I start to play with the phone's cable.

"Yeah I picked up a few shifts at the DX," he explains and before I can say anything in reply he adds, "What's wrong? You sound, down I guess."

"Two-Bit's acting strange. He left after Mama yelled at him, said he had some things to do with Mark," I tell him and Ponyboy hums.

"I'll ask Bryan what's up," he says and I sigh. "Don't worry too much about it Eleanor."

"I'll try, but I can't promise nothing." I say and Pony chuckles. "I also have to cancel for Saturday," I say quickly hoping that it's just like ripping off a Band-Aid. The faster you do it, the less it hurts.

"Oh," is all Pony has to say in reply and I close my eyes.

"I'm sorry Pony. Mama grounded me and the only thing I get to do this weekend is go to that damn rodeo," I explain quickly, hoping he doesn't think I'm making up excuses.

"Oh," his voice picks up a bit more and I lift my brow. "Why don't I just meet you at the rodeo? Soda wanted to go anyways; the three of us can just hang out there."

"Mama isn't going to like that," I say and Pony just chuckles in reply.

"She can't keep me from going to a rodeo," Pony tells me and I smile.

"I guess not," I say as I silently thank my lucky stars that Pony can't see me blushing.

"So I'll see you on Saturday anyway," he muses and I grin.

"Alright," I say before we hang up so that Pony can go to work. I push the phone away from me in a nervous glee as I scoop a pillow off the floor and squeal with excitement into it.

* * *

_A/N: So I got two reviews talking about how Tim Shepard would never send two of his boys to jump a girl like that and I'm in complete agreement. In later chapters this will be explained more, but Two-Bit really screwed up with Tim and when it comes to Tim he means business all the time. Tim sent his boys to scare Eleanor so that it would light a fire under Two-Bit so that he would stop doing what he's doing. Of course Tim's boys just took it into their own hands and did more than scare her. They'll get what's coming to them, but it won't be the last we hear of them either. Mark and Two-Bit are up to something and if you've read That Was Then and This is Now than you already have an idea of what they're doing._

_Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!_


End file.
